


Warm This Winter

by interestedbystander



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Three drabbles I’m posting a little later than the Season, but alas here they are. Little editing (no time, I’m a mother, 24 hours in a day is a fallacy), but just some fluff and silliness for Xmas. I hope you enjoy. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, may 2018 be everything and more xo





	1. Santa's Coming for Us

“Buck, sweetheart, could you hand me the tinsel and help me hang it, please? I need a boost,” you asked as Bucky sighed from his reading chair. The Grinch pulled his bulk to his feet and reluctantly handed you the decorations, awaiting your next direction. You’d had him up and down and all the poor fella wanted to do on one of his precious days off was read and maybe finish off the aged bottle of Glenfiddich. You pointed and he reluctantly did as asked. “God, I hope the tree looks nice.”

“Want me to drop the lights?” he asked with a light huff as you nodded and he begrudgingly did so. He sighed as you flicked on the power switch and the room lit up in a gentle white glow, the glitter from various ornaments casting different colours with the fade in and out of the lights. Credit to you, he realised, the tree was a real beauty. “It does look great, babydoll,” Bucky said, relaxing a little as he wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled your neck. He could feel you still tense, critiquing your work. “Don’t change a thing.”

“You sure – ”

“I’m sure,” he confirmed as the Christmas music changed and Bing Crosby’s White Christmas quietly filled the apartment. Feeling the spirit of the season, Bucky turned you in his arms and pulled you close. “Dance with me.”

“I have to finish the tree – ” you resisted, pulling away as he chuckled quietly, shaking his head in a gentle disagreement. His strong hands descended to your hips. You sighed and you couldn’t help but move in sync with his body.

“The tree is beautiful and you’ve done and amazing job. When the song finishes, you can put the angel up and start Instagramming the shit outta it, okay?” he joked as you blushed and giggled, resting your cheek against his warm shoulder. “I even have a hashtag for you,” he suggested quietly. “#mytreeisbetterthanyoursromanoffandmaximoff or #idonotpayforpeopletodecoratemytreeformetony – ” he said excitedly as you laughed at the social media “genius” before you. Bless him.

“Sounds great, but what about #aquietbarneschristmas since it’s just you and I this year?”

He smiled shyly and nodded. “That’s pretty good too,” Bucky sighed and kissed your forehead as you finally cozied up against him. “You’re not sad you’re not seeing your family?”

“They understand it’s not easy for me to just jump on a plane and come home these days,” you reminded him as he held you a little tighter. “They know I’m happy here with you – there will always be next Christmas.”

“Thank you, babydoll. I promise I will make it up to you. Last thing I want to do is be on call but saving the world doesn’t wait for anyone,” he said reluctantly. The song finished and moved into something a little more upbeat and you pulled away from each other. Bucky found the star and held it to you. Champagne in colour to match the purple and bronze on the tree, he asked, “Ready for that hitch up now?”

You nodded as Bucky lifted you a little effortlessly and you put the star on top, careful to make sure it was balanced.

“There,” you said softly. “Now it’s finished.”

“It looks beautiful,” Bucky confirmed, putting your feet back on the ground. “You’re gonna beat the shit out of Romanoff and Maximoff with this tree. They never stood a chance.”

You giggled, pleased. “Nope, I’m going to destroy them. Christmas tree decoration is my thing and they will wish they were never born.”

“You truly have the spirit of the season, babydoll,” Bucky laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


	2. Cold December Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of three drabbles I’m posting a little later than the Season, but alas here they are. Little editing (no time, I’m a mother, 24 hours in a day is a fallacy), but just some fluff and silliness for Xmas. I hope you enjoy. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, may 2018 be everything and more xo

You were full to the brim as you sat across the table from Steve Rogers and his girlfriend, Peggy Carter. Bucky had his hand wrapped around your shoulder as you chatted contentedly in the darkly lit trattoria in Brooklyn. It had apparently been open since the 1930’s and the boys used to get a slice there whenever cash would allow. These days the money comes a little easier and the pizza parlour is now an upscale eatery in a neighbourhood filled with hipsters. Taking Steve and Bucky in with long flowing hair and full beards, they didn’t look completely out of place but hid your giggle.

“So, what do you lovebirds have planned for tomorrow?” Peggy asked, taking a sip of her Sangiovese, sporting a charming smile.

“Well, her family is overseas,” Bucky started. “So, unless there is a call,” he gave Steve a look that said ‘if you mutter the words ‘Avengers Assemble’, I’ll fuck shit up’, “We will wake without alarms and just have a nice meal or somethin’,” he finished.

“You didn’t want to go home?” Peggy asked.

“I mean, I would have loved to,” you admitted. “But spending Christmas here in the City with Bucky is what I wanted more,” you sipped your limoncello as he gripped your thigh with his cybernetic hand as you turned to smile at him. “I’m going to gorge on fresh seafood, turn on the heating and wear a summer dress to make me think I’m really in the Southern Hemisphere.”

Bucky, who ran like a furnace 24/7, chuckled. “Awesome.”

“What about you guys?” you asked as you snuggled closer into Bucky, the liqueur and glasses of pinot grigio at dinner starting to make you feel a little tipsy. Bucky kissed your temple.

“We might head to the Tower. Tony’s putting on an embarrassingly extravegant spread,” Peggy shrugged.

“At least he’s being gracious enough to share it with us,” Steve said, with a fond smile in yours and Bucky’s direction.

“What was the provision again, ugly sweaters?” Bucky made a face.

“It’s not problem. I got a few,” Steve shrugged with a laugh, sipping his scotch.

“True,” Peggy said, nudging Steve as they finished their drinks. “Well, darling, I think we should let these two get home. The snow is really starting to fall out there.”

“Gross,” you whined. Okay, so you were never going to truly appreciate a snowy Christmas and yes, you were going to miss sweltering instead. But the man next to you, drawing circles on your shoulder was certainly worth a Christmas in the cold. “Come on, we should go too,” you told Bucky, who nodded and agreed. You all collected your jackets and Steve paid. Outside a few minutes later, you hugged Steve. “Have a great day tomorrow, huh?” you asked as he grasped you tighter.

“You too. Thank you for taking care of my brother, huh?” he gave you a kiss on the cheek as you flushed even in the chill of the cold evening.

“He’s pretty easy to love,” you whispered back, knowing full well Bucky and his hearing could hear every word you and Steve were uttering. He blushed and kicked some snow modestly under his boot, embarrassed the focus was on him.

“Come on, you big lug,” Peggy spoke up in her strong English tone. “We’ll catch our death out here. Well, the ladies will at least!”

Steve and Bucky gave each other that bro head bob they did and the groups broke into the separate directions. “He really likes you,” Bucky murmured, keeping you wrapped up tightly against his warmth. “It really means a lot of me that you all get along so well. I love you,” he leaned down to kiss you. “Come on, lemme take you home and warm you up.”`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


	3. Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final of three drabbles I’m posting a little later than the Season, but alas here they are. Little editing (no time, I’m a mother, 24 hours in a day is a fallacy), but just some fluff and silliness for Xmas. I hope you enjoy. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, may 2018 be everything and more xo

“You’re an asshole and I hate you,” Bucky sniped, stomping up the ramp to board the Quinjet. He saw Barton, Romanoff and Wilson checking gear and ammo as Bucky stood before Steve, who quickly realised he’d poked the beast. “This had better be fuckin’ good to steal me from bed.”

Steve sighed. “I didn’t want to call you - ”

“Yet here I am,” Bucky petulantly cut him off, taking his place at his locker.

“Did you read the brief?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. “No, I had to haul ass here from Brooklyn. In the snow. On Christmas Day.”

Barton managed a chuckle. “Oh, you’re in for a good one, man. This will make you happy you dragged your sorry ass outta bed.”

“What’s he talkin’ about?” Bucky demanded of Steve as Steve started on the mission.

* * *

**Earlier that morning.**

“Morning,” you smiled, leaning over Bucky who was just starting to rouse from what appeared to be a good night’s sleep. He gave you a dopey grin, stretching his muscular arms above his head and collapsing back down on the pillows, stifling a yawn, long hair fanned across the white pillow case. A true sight. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty well,” he admitted. “You, babydoll?”

You leaned down and kissed him. “Fine,” you shrugged. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” his smile widened. “Why you lookin’ at me weird?”

To be fair, you were looking at him like he was the damn best thing you’d ever seen and it occasionally made him uncomfortable that someone felt so strongly for him but he loved you just as hard so he’d let you get away with the staring this once. “I’m just looking at you.”

“Yeah, but with a very, very creepy smile,” he pointed out.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” you replied with a modest shrug before rolling back onto your back, tucking your hands behind your head. He rolled to his side, his cool cybernetic hand creeping under the blankets and grasping your hip.

“You challengin’ me to please you, sweetheart? ‘Cause I got that serum runnin’ through my veins and I can go for hours and hours,” he reminded you.

“I hear your mouth running, yet here I am, undressed and waiting patiently for you to do something else with that it.”

“Jesus Christ, My pretty baby can be so insatiable,” he chuckled darkly, taking a sharp inhale. “So this is why you didn’t wanna go to the Tower today…” he hummed, pleased.

“I want you, James Buchanan Barnes, all to myself. I don’t wanna share you with anybody.”

He spread your legs and hitched himself between them, chewing his lower lip then decisively running his tongue over it, drawing your eyes to his plump pink mouth. He gave you a killer oral fixation. It was impossible to resist the magical things his mouth could do. You loved his voice, that slow cool Brooklyn drawl, the way his lips curved into a wet, wicked, gleaming toothy smile when amused and most of all, when he used them to kiss you. His often-chapped lips against yours, his silky, skilled tongue probing lightly, wrestling and tangling with yours. He was born to make love, not the war that had ravaged his incredible body for longer than he could remember.

And this morning, the way the amber Christmas lights hung over the bed head and reflecting in his stormy eyes, filled with lust and devotion as his lips met yours for a while before moving to your pulse, your throat, between the valley of your breasts, your aching nipples that he knew demanded more attention than a gentle flick, his teeth nibbling and tugging, making you moan embarrassingly loudly. His dark locks were all your could see descend your body as his tongue ran rings around your belly button, kissing like he would your mouth. It was what dreams were made of –

Bucky’s phone started vibrating on the bedside table.

He groaned, but didn’t look up, his lips not missing a beat….but you were distracted instantly and it didn’t take a genius to know who it was. You spied the time as the phone stopped ringing and the texts commenced.

“Jesus fuck – ” Bucky tore himself away from you and snatched the phone. He stared at the missed call. “I’m so sorry, babydoll,” he muttered, pushing his hair from his eyes, reading the texts and giving a two letter reply of “O K”. He tossed the phone back towards the bedside table (it’s missed and crashed to the floor) and sighed, pulling at his roots and then looking at you with a sigh. “I’m really sorry.”

You gave a meagre shrug and crawled over to him, wrapping him into a hug. “It’s okay. I was kind of prepared for this. The bad guys don’t rest on Christmas Day,” you joked as he shrugged.

“Guess not,” he looked to face you. “I’ll make it up to you. When I’m back, fuck it, I’m stealin’ a Quinjet, putting it in stealth mode and flying you home. If Banner can do it, so can I.”

You laughed quietly at him. “You’re adorable but when you’re back, I’d just like you to finish what you started.”

He gave a lopsided grin. “I can promise you I’ll more than make up for that,” he gently grasped your cheek in his warm palm and kissed you gently. “I’d better shower and get to the Tower before Steve takes it upon himself to escort me.”

“Yeah, we don’t need that,” you agreed. Last thing you needed was supersoldiers roughhousing the apartment. It would be easier to move Bucky along than deal with that mess. “Go, get yourself organised.”

He nodded meekly and pushed himself away from the bed and closed the bathroom door after him as you fell back into the pillows. You spied his GO bag on the floor and pulled the letter you’d written in case this happened, dashing across to stash the letter so he could find it when he sifted through it later.

There was nothing shocking in it, just you reminding him that you loved him, wanted him home in one piece, and to wish him a Merry Christmas. You understood Bucky’s need for redemption after all his years. You respected him for it.

After reappearing, dressing and picking up his bag, he gave you a small sigh and a reluctant kiss. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Sorry I ruined the holidays.”

“You didn’t,” you told him. “We can celebrate anytime.”

“If you say so,” he gave you another kiss before pulling away. “If I keep touching you, I won’t leave,” he grunted, moving towards the door. “I love you, stay safe, okay?”

You nodded. “Always. Hey, do you have an ugly sweater I can wear to this party of Stark’s since you won’t be here?”

“Steve’s got a huge fuckin’ stash of those miserable things. I’ll tell him to get Peg to bring one for you,” he winked, before disappearing. You sighed as the front door closed and eased back under the covers. You’d allow yourself a few more hours and join Peggy at the Tower and at least spoil yourself with delicious food and copious amounts of booze to make up for your man saving the world instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
